


crashing in waves

by carterhack



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Kyan Reki Needs a Hug, M/M, Minor Injuries, Post-Canon Fix-It, takes place after episode 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carterhack/pseuds/carterhack
Summary: “Why?” Reki asked, blinking as the tears fell down his face. “I can’t do anything right. I’m not as skilled as any of you. I’m not even good at being a friend.” Saying the words made everything feel worse for some reason like he was admitting to his worst fears. Which, to be fair, he kind of was.[based on this tumblr prompt list]
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Kudos: 149





	crashing in waves

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is based off some short prompts I was filling out on tumblr! i'm most likely also going to be posting those as well. also warning for some mentioned blood and skateboard-related injuries!

Reki pushed his knees up to his chest, staring over at his abandoned skateboard. He’d pushed himself too hard, and he knew that, but he couldn’t stop. Maybe if he kept practicing he could finally get there. He could finally be special. He winced at the thought, and at the fact that there was blood dripping from his elbow. Fuck. A sob tore up from within him, burning his throat and eyes. He wiped the tears off his face before pushing himself up. It was dark now, and his phone illuminated the blackness of the night, lighting up each time he’d gotten a call or a message. He’d gotten a lot of those, but he couldn’t reply. He didn’t know what to say to anyone anymore. 

He shuffled over to his board, his body feeling sore. There were definitely other places that were bleeding aside from his elbow, but he tried not thinking about it. He stretched out his tired limbs, wincing again before getting onto the board. The street light was his only source of light, but it was distant enough that he was squinting to see what he was doing. He pushed off, his head spinning slightly. 

Sometimes, skateboarding was mind-numbing. He’d go out and skate whenever there were emotions or feelings he needed to avoid. It was a good distractor; it was something he loved to do. Lately, skating was the thing hurting him. Not entirely, of course, there were layers to his pain, but the general theme around it had been the skating. It was weird seeing as it was the one thing that brought him happiness for so many years, and even more recently it was the thing that brought him so much joy it made his chest flutter. Though, of course, that also had a lot to do with Langa. Lang. Fuck. 

He pushed off again, unable to see pretty much anything. It was dark and tears filled his eyes, and he could barely make out anything other than dark, blurry shapes. He cursed, rubbing at his eyes frantically as he rode. It was a bad move, he knew that, and his stupidity fucked him over in the end because moments later he felt something underneath the board. It was small, probably just a rock, but his balance was lost and he was falling forward. He tried to stop the fall with no avail, and he braced himself for the inevitable fall that never came. Instead, he was pulled up by long, warm arms. 

It took him a moment to realize who the arms belonged to, but the familiar warmth and scent pulled him in and he buried his face in his shirt, sobs bubbling out from inside of him, crashing onto the other boy in waves. He felt him stiffen for a moment, but then he felt the arms hold him closer, wrapping themselves around Reki. He should have, realistically, pulled away. He was avoiding him for a reason, and he was the last person Reki wanted to see him like this. It was comforting, however, and he couldn’t stop crying into his arms until he spoke.  
“Reki…” Langa spoke quietly, his voice coming out small and full of concern. It snapped Reki out of whatever just happened, and he pulled away whilst pushing the other boy off of him.

“Don’t,” Reki said, stepping back. “I don’t…” He really didn’t know what he didn’t want. He didn’t even know what he did want. He just knew he didn’t want Langa to feel all sorry for him, not after everything else. 

“Reki,” Langa repeated, more firmly this time. “You’re hurt…” He took a step closer, so Reki took two steps back. He wiped at his eyes furiously, taking shaky breaths. He kept his eyes down, not wanting to look at him. If he looked at his face he’d definitely start breaking down again, and he really didn’t want that. 

“I’m fine,” Reki finally said. “Leave me alone.” He tried to sound angry, he tried so hard to sound angry, but his voice came out way too hurt and soft for it to sound angry in the slightest. He cursed under his breath, scraping the soles of his shoes against the pavement.

“I have been looking for you,” Langa said, stepping forward again. Reki, clearly weak, didn’t step back from him this time. “I wanted to talk to you I…” 

“You what?” Reki bit back, anger finally seeping into his voice. His voice still sounded broken, but it was a start. “What, Langa? You came to pity me?” He crossed his arms over his chest, blinking rapidly. 

“I wanted to talk to you,” Langa said. “Something I should have told you before.” He stepped forward again, coming closer. Reki had to stare down at his shoes to avoid looking at him.

“When?” Reki asked, swallowing. “When you broke our promise?” He heard Langa exhale, and it made his heart stutter slightly. He wasn’t looking at his face, but he wondered what it looked like.

“Reki, I am sorry about that,” He spoke softly. “I won’t skate against Adam. I don’t want to ever make you feel-” 

“Make me feel what?” Reki looked up now, staring him in the eyes. “Make me feel left behind? Like I’m just sitting here waiting for you to leave me because everyone fucking leaves me?” His voice raised, he was practically yelling, and he could feel tears starting to fall down his cheeks. At this point, he didn’t care so much about that anymore.

“I would never leave you behind,” Langa said, his eyes looking watery as well. He had that dumb determined look on his face. “You must know that. I promise-”   
“I don’t think your promises matter much anymore, do they?” Reki bit back, shaking his head. The words definitely had an effect on the taller boy, and he bent his head looking hurt. 

“I am sorry, Reki,” He apologized again. “I need us to be okay. I need to know what to do to make us okay.” His voice was starting to sound like Reki’s. Broken. Reki watched him, his chest hammering and his stomach felt sick.

“Why?” He asked, blinking as the tears fell down his face. “I can’t do anything right. I’m not as skilled as any of you. I’m not even good at being a friend.” Saying the words made everything feel worse for some reason like he was admitting to his worst fears. Which, to be fair, he kind of was. 

“That’s not true,” Langa frowned, staring at him with a weird ferocity. “You are very talented, Reki. You taught me how to skate and you made me a skateboard, and you’re amazing at skating. I should have told you all this before, but it’s true. I wouldn’t even be skating without you. You did that.” He was crying too, now, and Reki had to look away again. The words cut into him, making his stomach twist even more.

“That isn’t a skill,” Reki said. “You surpassed me already, and you’re already better, everyone is. You and Adam-” He started desperately, but he was being cut off.

“Fuck Adam,” Langa said. “Adam only makes people feel scared and small, you bring people up. You make people feel good, Reki. You motivate them.” He stepped forward until their shoes were touching, but continued before he could reply. 

“Skating doesn’t feel the same without you there,” He said. “You make skating feel more. The way you make your boards and talk about it… you’re what makes skating so good.” He put a hand on his shoulder.

“But I…” He didn’t know what to say to that; to any of it. He just watched Langa, the two boys crying silently in the dark standing so close he could see the rise and fall of his chest.

“It is a skill, to make people feel like that, but you have so many skills,” Langa said. “You’re an excellent skater and riding with you feels better than riding alone, it always will be.” Reki swallowed and took a shaky breath. 

“Why’re you so nice to me? Why do you even want to be my friend?” He spoke the words he was thinking, the words coming out rushed and frightened. 

“Because I care about you,” Langa whispered, pressing his forehead against Reki’s lightly. Reki swallowed, looking into his wet, blue eyes. He breathed in, feeling the tightness of his muscles and his chest uncoil at the closeness. He felt sore and weak, but he also felt something else.

“I care about you, too,” Reki breathed. They stood like that for a while, foreheads pressed together as they breathed and tears fell down their faces. They didn’t speak, and there was an unspoken agreement that they needed to, but for now, they stayed silent. Obviously, Reki wasn’t suddenly void of all of his fear and pain, but this was a start. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this (or it made you cry) feel free to leave a comment :)


End file.
